


Literary ASSets

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reblogged a "give me a number and I'll write you a thing" post and lizard prompted 25, which is "librarian/avid reader au".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary ASSets

Zach knows he shouldn’t be staring, but he can’t exactly help it- the cute guy with the _amazing_ ass is bending over right in front of him, reaching down for a book on the bottom shelf probably and _oh god don’t think about words like bottom Zachary_. 

The sound of an exasperated throat-clearing jerks his thoughts away from the cute boy’s ass and to the line of people standing at the checkout counter, which Zach is currently manning. 

“Oh, sorry,” he says, reaching for the pile of books and starting to scan them. The throat-clearing woman only snorts and Zach flushes, embarrassed to be caught in inattention. He quickly scans the rest of the books and asks, “Do you want a due date reminder?” 

The woman says yes, and Zach quickly prints up the slip of paper. He hands it to the woman and she leaves, and the next customer steps forward.

 

The first time Zach caught sight of the cute boy was one of his first days working at the library. He was shelving books when he heard someone say, “‘Scuse me,” and brush past him. Zach had looked up and _hello, nice ass right in front of his face_. Zach viciously clamps down on saying _anything_ , because that’d just be rude and the owner of the amazing ass would complain and he might get fired, which would be bad because he _likes_ this job so far.

So he doesn’t say anything, just continues shelving books, and when he’s done, he looks up and amazing ass guy is gone, so Zach moves the cart onto the next section to shelve some more books.

He doesn’t see the amazing ass again that day, but two days later, when he’s behind the checkout counter, he looks over towards the movie section and there’s amazing ass again, bending over. Zach can’t help but stare, transfixed, and as he’s watching, amazing ass is standing up and turning around.

The first thing Zach noticed is amazing ass’s crotch, which has a bulge that’s almost as amazing as his ass, then his gaze travels up and _oh no, he’s attractive too_. He looks like he’s in high school, because of all the acne, but he’s got unbelievably full, pink lips, fluffy brown hair, and eyes so blue that Zach feels like he’s drowning in them. 

It takes Zach a moment to realize that amazing ass (and wow, he really needs to think up a better name for him) is coming over to the checkout counter. It takes him some more time to realize that he’s going to check something out, and wow, Zach really feels like an idiot now, but the boy is so incredibly attractive that it’s not hard for Zach’s IQ to drop a few points and _Don’t. Think. About. Hard_.

Zach blinks and cute guy is standing right there, handing over some dvd’s and a lot of books, and Zach starts mechanically going through the routine of checking out the guy’s stuff, hoping he’s got this process down enough that not looking at the books and dvds won’t cause a major screw-up. He just can’t tear his eyes away from cute guy’s face.

Once he’s finished checking out the materials, he manages to croak out, “Do you, um, do you want a due date reminder?”

“Sure,” says cute guy, his face lighting up with a smile, and wow, his voice is pretty nice too, all smooth and tenor. Zach feels his face flush and turns around to print the slip and hide his blush, and while his first objective goes well, his second does not. Still, he manages to hand over the slip without his hands shaking or doing anything else embarrassing, so that’s all good, right?

Cute boy takes the slip and sticks it into one of the books as a bookmark, then opens up his messenger bag and stuffs all of the books and dvds into it before turning around and exiting, and is it just Zach’s imagination or is he deliberately sashaying away?

Anyway, that was almost 2 months ago, and pretty much every day Zach’s at work he sees cute boy, and apparently still hasn’t gotten over his reaction to his body. 

Or his mind, because that boy reads _a lot_. Sure, some of it was just your typical “I’m such a smart high school student look at what I’m reading” stuff, like all of Shakespeare and most of Dickens and other books that fit themes similar to what high schoolers read, but cute boy was apparently also into poetry, considering Zach had found him reading stuff by Bukowski and Whitman. It might have been pretentious, but whenever Zach saw him reading, the way his face was lit up was too earnest (and adorable) to make it a pretentious hipster thing.

And in that two months, it would seem that Zach’s developed a crush on cute guy (and wow, he should probably get his name sooner rather than later). And it’s not like it’s bad- cute guy is incredibly cute, has a wonderful ass, and as a college freshman, Zach is probably only a year or two older than cute guy, who looks like an upperclassman. 

The only problems Zach has with his crush is that he doesn’t even know if it’s requited, let alone whether cute boy is even gay. Besides, his roommate has said that in the mornings, Zach looks a bit like a serial killer, so even if cute boy was gay, there’s a chance that he might still not be attracted to Zach.

It’s a chance he’ll have to take, he decides, because the fact that his crush seems to be getting bigger and bigger is starting to distract him, which is annoying because he might get fired and then how would he see cute boy or his amazing ass?

As it turns out, by going to a stupid little hole-in-the-wall hipster coffee shop. His roommate Karl recommended it, and he decides to go by there after work to get some caffeine so he can stay up and finish his 10-page-long research paper. 

When he enters the shop, it’s filled to capacity with hipster college students and high school students, and Zach gets in line and starts looking around when he sees cute guy’s ass, and wow, he’s really far gone if he can recognize that ass on sight. 

Cute guy is bending over a couch, looking over the shoulder of a cute girl, and she’s laughing and patting his arm (oh god is he straight?) and he’s swatting her arm away (okay maybe he’s not) and now he’s walking away and she’s saying in a kind of carrying voice, “Chris, get back here!”

 _Chris_ ¸ Zach thinks. _That’s a nice name, it suits him_. Then all of a sudden he’s at the counter and he orders a medium drip and forks over money for it and goes to the pick-up counter to get it. 

Once he gets it, he goes and adds some sugar and milk to it. He starts to leave, but decides that since he’s going to be staying up late anyway, he might as well waste some time staying here until Chris leaves. Besides, it turns out that Karl was right- the coffee is good. 

So he sits in a chair near the fire (because yes, this place does indeed have a fire even though it’s still in the hot part of late summer/early fall), sips his coffee, and watches Chris and his friends interact. He doesn’t even bother trying to be subtle, but he does make his expression as spaced-out as possible so that if someone catches him staring, he can say he was just wool-gathering. 

Chris leaves around 50 minutes later, and after getting another coffee (a large this time), Zach gets up and leaves too, hurrying back to his dorm. When he’s there, he dives right in to his essay, and when he surfaces, it’s just past midnight and his coffee is gone. The essay is nowhere near final draft version, but since it’s due in a week, Zach figures that another late night will suffice to get it ready.

The next day, when he’s at work (shelving books again), he sees Chris sitting in an armchair and reading Heart of Darkness, and he spends a few minutes staring at him from behind the safety of the book cart, gathering up enough courage to go and talk to him.

Just as he’s finished psyching himself to go and at least _talk_ to Chris, Chris looks right at Zach, and Zach immediately flushes and hurriedly starts putting books away. When he dares to look at Chris again, Chris is still staring at him, his lips pulled into a slight smirk. Zach gulps.

Chris’s smirk grows bigger, and he puts down the book and walks over to Zach. “I think it’s only polite that someone who stares at me as often as you do should tell me his name,” Chris says as he approaches Zach.

“Um- I’m Zachary,” said Zach. 

“It’s nice to have a name to call you now instead of hot librarian,” replies Chris, and _is he trying to kill me_? “I’m Chris.”

“I know,” said Zach before his brain catches up to his mouth. “I- I mean- sorry. I heard your friend say it yesterday.”

“Ah,” replied Chris. “Yeah, Zoe can be a bit loud.”

“Yeah, um-“ and here Zach falters, because _he's talking to Chris oh god what do I say now_. “Do you want to, um…are- you free later?” _Smooth, Zach. Really smooth_.

“As a matter of fact,” says Chris, his smirk transforming into a genuine light-up-his-face smile, “I am.”

“Oh, good,” Zach replies. “Do you wanna- coffee? After I’m done?”

“That’d be great,” says Chris with a grin. “I’ll see you later.” And he turns and walks back to the chair, grabs the book, and walks away, and oh yeah, he’s definitely sashaying now, and Zach smirks. 

_Soon_ …, he thinks, and goes back to shelving books, grinning like a maniac.


End file.
